


25

by KenwaysFrye



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the Times, F/M, Good times, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: "You know what's funnier than twenty-four?" You whispered to Link, trying to stifle your giggles.The blonde looked confused."Twenty-five!"....A.K.A -- The story that is dedicated to people around the world who become more playful and energetic when they have no sleep, with the added bonus of legitimate practice and drabbles.





	25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your pots are died. *shrugs*

You must be crazy.

This has to be the  _fifth_ time someone has vandalized your property -- or rather, the decorative pots that used to sit on your kitchen shelves. Now all four of them are mere more than a shattered mess on your new hardwood floor. You don't even worry about the stash of rupees that have mysteriously disappeared, too appalled and slightly terrified by the fact that there is literally a maniac on the loose that enjoys breaking into people's houses to break decorative items meant to liven up an environment. With these troubling thoughts in mind, you also come to a conclusion.

Pots are no longer inexpensive, decorative items ocassionally used to stash rupees, house beautiful flowers or spice up your living room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, you're definitely crazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to use overused jokes okay don't judge me  
> Link/Reader stuff will happen  
> Don't look at me like that  
> With that look  
> Just don't please  
> Okay thnx byeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I've signed myself up to cringe at this story in the future. [I just want to put that out there in case my future self is confused and scared of what I wrote in the past.]


End file.
